zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Zane T 69
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Irvine page. If you're new to Wika, you might want to check out the section for some useful tips to get started. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sylvanelite (talk) 04:20, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello Hey there! I do not have to block that user; if you want to report them for Vandalism to the VSTF, you may do so here. :Have you considered adopting this wiki? That would be the best solution for dealing with persistent vandals. The VSTF might not always clean them up (especially if there are active admins); in addition, if you were a local admin the vandal would get cleaned up in the shortest amount of time. You would, of course, need to talk with the current admin and wider community about this, but I think it's your best option. ::Makes sense to wait some more before requesting Admin rights. To answer your question, who would you be citing your work on other wikis to? FANDOM Staff or the current admin? :::Well, that would certainly be a good thing to cite, especially when making your case to local users, although obviously edits and time spent on the wiki are even better. Hope that answers your question. :) ::::Good luck, hope you get it eventually! Let me know if you have any other questions. Hi Hello again Zane T 69, I recall you mentioning that you aren't interested in the Alien franchise though since you like Zoids I thought you might be interested in a blog post I have made on The Gundam wiki featuring an After Colony mobile suit classification system that I have created. Freighttrain, The (talk) 06:38, January 2, 2019 (UTC) : On what you mentioned about Gundam before on Moviejunkie2009's talk page, I haven't actually watched these but I've found that the last three anime series (AGE, Reconguista in G, and IBO) going back to 2011 are a bit far-fetched in comparison to others such as Gundam Wing and 00 so you haven't been missing out on much if that's what was deterring you since I figured you might prefer the realism and hard science fiction aspect of Gundam which isn't as strong in those last three anime series. Freighttrain, The (talk) 17:19, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Multi-wiki Troll Hello Zane T 69, a user called Throwaway 100 who was bothering myself and others on the Jurassic Park wiki recently left some undesirable messages on my talk page here as well, should I delete those or does the Zoids wiki have a policy of not deleting talk page messages? P.S. I'm messaging you about this instead of an admin since none of them have been on here recently and you seem to be one of the more active users here. Freighttrain, The (talk) 12:37, February 22, 2019 (UTC) : May I jump in for some advice? If there is an user who bothers other users (in particular the same) across multiple wikis and there is no active admin on one wiki, the user in question can be reported to FANDOM's staff and they will likely issue a global ban for this user. : Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 12:55, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :: Hello Moviejunkie2009, one of the users on the Jurassic Park wiki mentioned to me that he had already reported that guy so it should be ok, though I was asking Zane T 69 about the talk page messages that Throwaway 100/Troll Stone left here. Freighttrain, The (talk) 12:59, February 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: Well, this wiki doesn't have a lot of policies. The only policy pages are those ones: Zoids Wiki:Policy, Zoids Wiki:Simplified ruleset. There are also no blog posts by any admin in which policies are specified. As well unwanted spam messages are often also removed on wikis which have message walls, so it should be no problem to remove them here. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 13:18, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :::: Ok well I'll see how Zane T 69 replies first. Freighttrain, The (talk) 13:25, February 22, 2019 (UTC) My advice is quite simple. Never react, trolls want reactions and to know that they're getting to you. Never react no matter what and that includes insults and conversation. It sounds like they are using a VPN and borrowing IPs to spam new accounts and IPs to harass and torment. Have the admins on JP wiki consider an abuse filter for profanity, page spam, page blanking, and page moving. It should reduce attacks greatly and bore the vandal into leaving. If you feel you are needed to aid opposing vandals then request rights from an Admin or B-crat. Removing your favorite wikis list and hiding all of them prevents bleed over/them harassing you on other wikis. I hope this helps. Zane T 69 (talk) 17:33, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Zane is right. There is an old wiki guideline on Wikipedia which says "Don't feed the trolls": https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Deny_recognition Hiding your favorite wikis also is a great idea to avoid being bothered. Throwaway got globalled after I reported him to staff and linked them to his contributions on multiple wikis. As there hasn't been any active admin for more than two months, adoption might also be something to consider. However for an adoption you need the support of the community, as well you shouldn't have a record of rightful current blocks. Blocks for petty reasons of course don't count. More guidelines you find here: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 17:48, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Sylvanelite comes when needed, but the wiki doesn't meet the requirements for adoption. I can ask him about promoting me, I take Admin duties seriously and this wiki wouldn't even be a problem in terms of work load. Zane T 69 (talk) 17:59, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :I posted on his talk page. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:24, February 22, 2019 (UTC) If no admin has edited for two months - Sylvanelite last edited more than three months ago - a wiki is eligible for adoption per the adoption guidelines. However if Sylvanelite comes back as you suppose the wiki will of course no longer be eligible for adoption. As he is only an admin he only can promote mods per the group rights list: Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 18:36, February 22, 2019 (UTC) I knew that he couldn't promote me; I'm an Admin/B-Crat on another wiki, but I might need an RFA. I did help him out a lot, so he should support me. The wiki needs Admins and I'll be requesting it either way to make sure that the wiki has one on hand to deal with vandals or harassment. Plus I can easily manage it since I'm only responsible for one other wiki that I already have well policed and staffed. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:44, February 22, 2019 (UTC) This wiki doesn't seem to have pages for requests for adminship. So yes a forum post or asking a bureaucrat is also a way to get admin rights. I also manage several wikis including Transformers Wiki and other Takara Tomy-related wikis. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 18:51, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Cool. They seem really well-run. I'll give Sylvanelite a few days before talking with the Bureaucrat unless the wiki comes under attack then I'll move to adopt, but it seems unlikely that we would be attacked. The wiki doesn't seem to be in any danger so I see no risk in waiting. Zane T 69 (talk) 19:21, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Zane T 69, would you suggest I clear those messages from Throwaway 100/Troll Stone from my talk page here? Freighttrain, The (talk) 20:44, February 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, you should. Zane T 69 (talk) 21:05, February 22, 2019 (UTC) An Article Featuring my Taxonomic Zoid Classification System Hi Zane T 69, with all the talk between yourself and Moviejunkie2009 about organising the Zoids wiki, do you think it would be prudent to create a prominently featured article displaying the taxonomic Zoid classification system from my blog post? I think that most or a lot of the appeal of Zoids to people is that many have several favourite animals and my classification system is the quickest, easiest and most comprehensive way for browsing fans to find which of their favourite animals have Zoids based on them and this may help bring more interest to the wiki and the list table format of the classification system is already very similar to the one featured on the List of Zoids article as well. What do you think, should I begin creating an article for it or would it be best to wait for Sylvanelite or another admin to see that they think? Freighttrain, The (talk) 02:06, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Your work is incredible and that is an excellent source, but it's a fan made work. It would require consensus and I would be opposed to actually categorizing pages as vertebrates and such since Zoids are mecha that are merely based upon animals, mammals, Testudinatans, and such. It would be best to wait until we actually have active admins and more than three active users; after the wikis adoption. I would support your blog linking to the correct categories with Zoids based upon the right Genera, but not actually categorizing the pages to reflect those Genera. Featuring your blog would cause people to become confused and start categorizing Zoids using Earths taxonomic system instead of by Zoid type and at most a general Tyrannosaurus label for some. We've been working to purge that and I built my edit count and reputation on that and removing fan biassed categorization. Zane T 69 (talk) 02:39, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Ok well I wasn't suggesting categorising other articles in accordance with my classification system or anything like that, just creating a prominently displayed article that features it as a reference. ::Also I don't understand what you mean when you say you believe that people would become confused and start categorising Zoids using an animal taxonomic system instead of by Zoid type, what do you mean exactly by 'Zoid type'? ::I could state certain things in the introductory paragraph for browsers to be aware of so that they don't become confused as you mentioned and I would also modify the classification of certain Zoids to reflect what they are stated to be based on in their article, for example the Ultrasaurus zoid as based on Brachiosaurus and not Giraffatitan as I have it listed as based on, is this what you were talking about? Freighttrain, The (talk) 02:49, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Creating the article would add a degree of legitimization and recognition of your blog, which may compromise the wikis integrity in the eyes of prospective editors and cost us editors. We've had an annoyingly persistent editor who used a similar system and categorized Zoids like you did in your blog... it took me weeks to undo and I had to partially do it a second time. By Zoid type, I mean this and this. Personally it's a no for me, but once we have more editors you can bring it up and consensus on it. I can't allow it, not even as an Admin, I wouldn't be a tyrant. Zane T 69 (talk) 03:03, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::Could you say more clearly what you mean when you say you think that the integrity of the Zoids wiki might be compromised by an article featuring a classification system that lists Zoids under categories of the creatures they are described as based on from their articles, I wouldn't be adding anything unoffical, just listing them in the order of the creatures they are officially based on. Freighttrain, The (talk) 03:08, February 25, 2019 (UTC) With your article people can simply say that it was in an article and they could mistakenly believe, like the editor who previously did so, that it is okay to categorize pages like that. That would worsen the wiki and divert users attention to cleaning up unacceptable edits instead of making meaningful and worthwhile edits and working on projects. Also, once again, supporting fan project would make the wiki look like it doesn't care about in-universe canon. I can't get anymore more clear than this. Also, try to make your talk page edits in one go. Users can edit conflict and lose their entire written message. Zane T 69 (talk) 03:23, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :I could just mention in the introductory paragraph that Zoid articles are not to be categorised in that way and an existing article that already classifies the Zoids in an animal taxonomic order would make that sort of article categorisation redundant and less likely to occur anyway. Something like that category editing person you mentioned probably won't happen again and if it does then I could just undo their editing myself if you think it is innapropriate so that you don't have to. :Also I wouldn't call an article like that a fan project, my blog post maybe but an actual article would look different, the classification system would be modified to only list creatures that Zoids are stated as officially based on (unlike my blog post which features what I think is more accurate classification), it would look just like the List of Zoids article but with the Zoids listed in an animal taxonomic order instead, this would be the only major difference. :The creatures Zoids are listed in their articles as based on are still official canon and wouldn't conflict with anything or describe anything new that isn't mentioned elsewhere on this wiki, the List of Zoids article even lists the creatures the Zoids are based on, though obviously the lists themselves only list the Zoids alphabetically, does this comprehensively address your concerns? Freighttrain, The (talk) 03:35, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Listen, I can't even okay the project. I don't have the authority and it requires consensus; multiple users agreeing. My opinion is irrelevant, but I don't support the idea and even if I did then I wouldn't have the authority to okay it. Not even as an Admin/B-crat. I've been patience and I've explained this to you already, but I have things to do and so far I've just been rehashing the same thing repeatedly. Honestly it just seems like you want validation and recognition for an ultimately meaningless fan project... it's interesting, but it isn't canon or even truly relevant. I will discuss this no further; I've already wasted an hour. Zane T 69 (talk) 03:55, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :Well I wouldn't go so far as to call it a project since it's just a list article and I would be able to create it quite quickly, it also could simply just be a compliment to the List of Zoids article until admin decide if it should be featured more prominently or not. :And also if the animal taxonomic Zoids classification article somehow becomes an issue for whatever reason then it could just be deleted or edited to be more appropriate, so there really isn't any problem there at all. :I could simply create the article for you to review and see if it would be a nice compliment to the List of Zoids article for the time being, I don't see how any of this could possibly destabilise the Zoids wiki, what do you say? Freighttrain, The (talk) 04:05, February 25, 2019 (UTC) I say no. It's your fan project and while the effort that you invested in it is impressive, it isn't relevant. It's applying Earth's taxonomical system to mecha on another planet. It's for all intents and purposes, fanon. Please quit wasting my time. You have my answer, which is no. Zane T 69 (talk) 04:16, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :Zoids mecha are officially based on animals or mythological etc. creatures from Earth and not just in some of their names or on the boxes the models come in, in the anime sometimes characters will mention that a particular Zoid is based on a particular animal. :Those animals and creatures Zoids are based on are from Earth, not anywhere else and the official and only kind of classification system for those animals is the animal taxonomic classification system, such an article would not be fanon at all and would only be using offical information and the preexisting biology taxonomical system and would even be titled and arranged in a similar way to the List of Zoids article (maybe something like 'List of Zoids by Creature Type'). :The creation of one new article wouldn't cause any sort of hassle, especially not after Moviejunkie2009 just created a whole bunch of I don't even know what. This is how a wiki develops, by users creating new articles and the type of article I propose would help facilitate easier and more constructive browsing and therefore assist with productiveness potential. Freighttrain, The (talk) 04:39, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Moviejunkie created future infrastructure for expansion and improvement. You want validation for your fan project. You've annoyed me over something pointless for over two hours and I'm done. If you create your page, then you will most likely get blocked. I know that I would delete the page and your blog. They may be based upon Earth's life-forms, but they are mecha and therefore different. Your fixating over similarities for something that is, in-universe, on the other side of the galaxy. If you post on this wall one more time about your fanon project then I will deem it harassment and seek a block for you. For the second time, I'm done. For the second time, quit wasting my time. Create your page, but don't be surprised if you get blocked. Your actions here demonstrate a severe lack of maturity; you kept bugging me until I essentially caved. I told you this at least twice, but I don't have the authority to okay the pages creation, but like a child you continued pointlessly pestering me over something that doesn't matter. Your blog is only important to you, the bulk of your edits; over 250, are on your blog. That and spam editing on talkpages, which, again, causes edit conflicts and slows conversations. I don't think that you're mature enough for this wiki. Once again, don't bother me about your dumb blog. You have exhausted my patience and my understanding and have forever reduced my opinion of you. Zane T 69 (talk) 05:11, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :Are you married or something. Freighttrain, The (talk) 22:18, February 25, 2019 (UTC) No, I just have real life obligations and I had wasted enough time repeating what I had already said. Zane T 69 (talk) 22:37, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:12, February 27, 2019 (UTC) I don't understand why you want to remove heroes off the characters who are the good guys that makes no sense.